Always Him
by HouseCity101
Summary: Vinnie starts to go enraged and jealous of Zoe's crush Digby and his jealous side starts to hurt Blythe and the other pets.But when Vinnie discovers something terrible about Digby,Vinnie must tell Zoe the truth before its too late! Crossover with characters from KH and PR! Rated T for violence and pain.No bad language! Sorry Adults!
1. Chapter One:The Enragement

**Hi...this is HouseCity101. And tonight,I will tell you a story about a guy whose jealousy has gone too far and has hurt his friends...and the reason why is about his crush who falls in love with another guy wants to tell his crush why he is so jealous...but when the guy knows something terrible about the girl's crush,the guy must tell the girl about him before its too late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LPS and one of the Kingdom Hearts characters...it belongs to its rightful OCs belong to me.**

**Now...you know the characters...but you haven't seen the guy...like this...Now on to our story of...''Always Him'' :(.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning in Downtown City and there was a apartment in this city and this apartment building belongs to is a talented dancer and also a ballerina has a pet lizard named Vinnie Terrio who is also a dancer too,but he is always clumsy but sometimes skilled.

Like Blythe, Marxlene can understand what Vinnie is saying along with the LPS pets' owners,who are also friends of is unknown how,but she can still understand what her pet is Marxlene's bedroom,she and Vinnie woke up from bed and she was happy to see Vinnie all happy today.

Marxlene: Morning Vinnie! Are you ready?

Vinnie: You bet I am!

Marxlene got up out of bed and picked up Vinnie as the two of them got ready to go to Littlest Pet Shop.

The two of them got dressed and went downstairs and get ready for 's sister,Larxene White**(AN:You see,Larxene is from KH but i'm just posing her as Marxlene's sister and Marxlene is the female version of Marluxia but I decided to make her Vinnie's owner because we don't know who Vinnie's owner is so its just Marxlene for now.)**was making breakfast for them.

Larxene: Morning Marxlene! So you want-

Marxlene: Yes! The sausage,egg and cheese sandwich and Vinnie, what do you want again?

Vinnie: Squashed flies and egg with cheese!

Marxlene: Oh yeah!

Larxene: *confused anime face* ...Right.

Larxene then gave the two their breakfast.

Larxene: Here you go guys!

Marxlene and Vinnie: Thanks Larxene!

While they where eating breakfast,the two started talking.

Marxlene: So you're gonna tell her?

Vinnie: *confused* Tell who?

Marxlene: Zoe remember? You decided to tell Zoe your feelings for her!

Vinnie: Oh yeah, that! But...I'm kinda nervous.

Marxlene: Aw come on Vinnie! This is your chance! If you tell Zoe how you fell, then she'll like you!

Vinnie: Okay, I'll do it!

Marxlene then saw her watch beeping as they were late.

Marxlene: *gasps* Oh no! Its 7:15! Were late!

Marxlene and Vinnie then started to finish their breakfast quick and drink it dow with some orange juice as they head for the door.

Marxlene: See ya Larxene! I'll come back after I drop Vinnie off at LPS!

Larxene: Okay!

Marxlene hold on to Vinnie as they run fast to LPS as they made they came to the door,Blythe sees them and opens the door for them.

Marxlene: Thanks Blythe!

Blythe: Not at all Marx!

Marxlene heads for the door as she said goodbye to her pet friend.

Marxlene: See ya Vinnie! I'll pick you up later and don't forget to tell Zoe about your feelings for her!

Vinnie: Okay!

As Marxlene left the building, Blythe was confused about what's going on when she and Vinnie were walking to the day-camp area.

Blythe: *confused* Uh, Vinnie?

Vinnie: Yeah Blythe?

Blythe: What was Marxlene talking about?

Vinnie: What? Oh yeah! Marxlene was wondering if I can finally tell Zoe my feelings for her!

Blythe: Awww! You have a crush on her!

*Record Scratch*

Vinnie: *shocked anime face* What?! Uhhh...I don't have a crush on...fine I like her okay. I had a crush on her when she first came in to Littlest Pet Shop.

Blythe: Well, today's the day you'll tell her!

Vinnie: Yeah, Blythe! What could possibly go wro-AAAH!

Vinnie had a shocked look on his face as he saw Zoe with her crush Digby, Vinnie's love-stealing rival!

Vinnie was still shocked as he remembered what had happened.

*Flashback*

Afther what has happened to Russell when he sneaked in to Blythe's school, Vinnie was happy to see Russell again as he happily hugged him tight, but he stopped hugging him when Russell said he was to strong!

After that, he,Sunil and Russell looked confused at Zoe as she as happily blushing with joy.

The boys then walked up to Zoe.

Vinnie: *confused* Hey, Zoe! What are you so happy about?

Zoe: Huh? Oh Vinnie! You won't believe what happened to me today! I met the boy of my dreams!

As Vinnie heard this, he starts to go happy with her.

Vinnie: *happily blushing* Really!? Who is it?

Zoe: Well, he's handsome!

Vinnie: *brags to himself* That's me!

Zoe: He's charming!

Vinnie: *still to himself* That's still me!

Zoe: He learns French!

Vinnie: *feeling nervous* That's me-wait a minute! That sounds familiar!

Zoe: And he's athletic!

Vinnie: Well who is is then!?

Zoe: *dreamily* Its Digby!

Vinnie gasped when he was shocked by this as his eyes started to shatter by this.

Vinnie: *angrily and raises his fist* Digby!

Zoe: Yes, Digby! He was here today and guess what?

Vinnie: What?

Zoe: He kissed me on my nose, where my blemish is!

Vinnie jaw dropped to the floor and his whole body shattered into pieces, but he was imagining.

Vinnie: *with his eye twitching* I'm...so...happy...for-you!

Zoe: Thank you Vinnie! See ya boys!

As Zoe left, Vinnie eye was still twitching and raised up a fist as Russell and Sunil were confused by this.

Sunil: *worried* Uh...Vinnie...are you okay?

Vinnie: GRRRRH!

Vinnie's fist breaks to the day camp wall as a small,dark hole breaks in much to Russell's dismay! Sunil screamed and quickly hided behind a angry Russell.

Russell: Vinnie! Are you crazy!? You made a small hole on the wall! Thank goodness nobody was behind you-!

Vinnie snapped out of it as he saw the hole on the pet shop wall and his eyes widened.

Vinnie: AAAAH! Sorry Russell...I...I...I have to go! My owner's here! See ya tomorrow!

Vinnie run as fast as he could by his lie as Russell and Sunil were confused by this.

Sunil: What got into him?

Russell: I don't know but I think he's hiding something from us.

*End Flashback*

Vinnie stopped remembering and went back to reality as Digby left the pet shop with his owner as he went to Zoe.

Vinnie: Hey Zoe! So what were you and Digby doing?

Zoe: Oh nothing darling! *sadly* I was just going to tell Digby how I feel about him until his owner came by and he told me that his owner had an appointment and he had to leave early.

Vinnie: *sadly* Well okay.

Zoe: Are you okay Vinnie?

Vinnie: What? Oh yeah, I'm totally fine!

Zoe: Okay! See ya later!

Vinnie: Okay! *sadly* Ohh.

Blythe, along with Russell and Sunil came up to Vinnie.

Blythe: Vinnie, are you okay? Russell and Sunil told me what had happened the other day and you were mad. What's going on?

Vinnie sighed as he started to tell whats going on.

Vinnie: Guys, I need to tell you something...something about what happened to me the other day.

* * *

**Back to happy form! Okay, I hope that was long enough! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ''Always Him''! Chapter Two might come tomorrow or another day so keep on reviewing because you guys did a good job on reviewing my stories and I hope you like them! This story was my best idea yet, I want to give it an award for ''Best Action Romance Story! And hey, review to see if you like Marxlene and Larxene in this story including Vinnie and his coolness! Good-bye everyone :D!**


	2. Chapter Two:The Flashback and Pepper

**Hi! This is HouseCity101 and I'm giving you chapter two of "Always Him''! Remember, I do not own LPS,KH OR PR, they belong to their respective chapter shows Vinnie telling Blythe,Sunil and Russell how he met Zoe and how Vinnie hurt :D!**

* * *

While the other pets weren't looking, Vinnie lead Blythe and the boys to the dumbwaiter which Blythe pulled up the strings to her gang sit patiently as Vinnie sits next to Blythe as he starts his story.

Blythe: So Vinnie...how did you and Zoe met and what happened the other day?

Vinnie: *sighed* It all started when Zoe first came to LPS.

*Flashback*

_This story happened before you came in Blythe...the day Zoe came to the day all started one morning where we saw a couple coming to the pet shop..._

A couple came into the shop, holding a purple pet pets were confused at Twombly then carried the pet carrier into the day camp area.

Mrs Twombly: I have good news my sweeties! We have a new visitor here today! Her name is Zoe! Take care of here!

_Me and the rest of the pets came to see her...until she came in...She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen and I felt in a lovedaze! Until me friends snapped me out of it_!

Sunil: Uh Vinnie...are you okay?

Vinnie: Wha? Uhh Yeah! I'm fine!

_I went to meet her, until Pepper and Minka got in the way!_

Minka: Hi! I'm Minka! I'm an artist! So you wanna be my BFF!? Cause Pepper became my BFF and-

Pepper: Hi! I'm Pepper Clark! I'm a very skilled comediad if I do say so myself!

Russell: Sorry about that. My name is Russell Ferguson and I am the organizer here at Littlest Pet Shop day 's your name again, miss?

Zoe: Its okay. I'm Zoe Trent!

Vinnie: *hearts in his eyes* Zoe Trent! What a beautiful name!

Zoe: But also, I'm a very good talented singer and known to be a fabulous diva! Could someone put on some music please?

Minka turned on the music as a familiar song was heard.

Zoe: That's ''Dance Like You Know You Can''! Its my favorite song!

_Zoe started singing as I fell in another lovedaze! I started to like this song so I started to dance until I bumped into we looked into each other, I started to go happy!_

Vinnie: Uhh...Hi!

Zoe: Well, hello.

Vinnie: My name is Vinnie Terrio and I'm a dancer!

Zoe: Well, that's nice but maybe I'll do some dancing later. Okay, darling?

Vinnie: Okay then, I'll see you later.

Zoe: Okay then!

Vinnie: Okay! *sighs*

*End Flashback*

Blythe: So that's how you and Zoe met!

Vinnie: Yeah! But I'm not finished yet!

*Flashback*

_Later, I saw Zoe having some trouble with something, so I went over to her._

Vinnie: Hey Zoe, what's wrong?

Zoe: Its nothing, Vinnie. I was just trying to make a welcome song when a vistor comes in.

_Then, I had a great idea for the song!_

Vinnie: I think I can help you with that!

_After thinking and writing the lyrics for the song, we finally finished our new welcome song for the pets!_

Zoe: Its amazing! Thank you so much Vinnie!

Vinnie: No probs!

_Then, we looked into each other and we were about to kiss until Zoe's owner arrived..._

Zoe: Oh! That's my owner! I have to go, but thank you for what you did for me.

Vinnie: It was nothing! So all see you tomorrow then?

Zoe: Well, I'll see if I'm coming here tomorrow.

Vinnie: Well...bye!

Zoe: Bye!

_Zoe walked away, holding our new welcome song and went to her owners as I sighed in delight._

Sunil: Somebody's in love!

Vinnie: What!? Sunil, I don't have a crush on her!

Sunil: Yes you do!

Vinnie: No I don't!

Sunil: Yes you do!

Vinnie: No I don't!

Sunil: No you don't

Vinnie: Yes I do! Hey, you-fine I like her, but not like-like her just friends.

Sunil: Whatever you say!

_Sunil walked away and I was annoyed by this._

*End Flashback*

Blythe: Awww! That's the most thoughtful story ever!

Vinnie: Yeah but...Two days later, Digby came and Zoe fell in love with him...and I started to get jealous of him!

As Vinnie said that out loud, he punched Blythe on her thigh and it started to hurt her!

Blythe:Ow! Vinnie what the bell where you thinking! That really hurt!

Sunil: Well, me and Russell noticed that from the other day!

Russell: Yeah! When Vinnie started to get angry, He smashed a small,dark hole on the wall and ran away!

Blythe then noticed something.

Blythe: I get it! Its Vinnie's jealousy! Whenever Vinnie gets jealous of Digby, he starts to punch things like the me and the wall. And Vinnie, its seems you can't control it.

Vinnie: I know Blythe! Whenever I get jealous of Digby, I nearly punch someone or something that can break real bad!

Blythe: Well, it can't get any worse!

The gang then went back downstairs from the dumbwaiter and when they got back, something terrible replaced Vinnie's love shrine of Zoe with a new love shrine of 's love shrine stuff was in the trash as it was thrown left with her owners before this and everyone started to freeze and stared at Vinnie as he burst into tears and didn't even cry.

Vinnie: Pepper...*raises up a fist and starts to scream*...HOW COULD YOU!

Pepper: Vinnie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put it here! Zoe wanted her own love shrine of Digby, so I got rid of this stuff and replaced it with this!

Vinnie: Pepper...*angry anime eyes* YOU DUCKING WITCH!

Vinnie ran up to Pepper as fast as he could and started to sucker punch her in the face! All of the pets and Blythe were shocked by this as Vinnie continue attacking keep punching her multiple time on her stomach and her face as Pepper screamed in agony! Soon, her face started to bleed out blood and Russell and Sunil try to hold Vinnie while the girls hold Pepper to safety!

Russell: Vinnie stop! Your hurting Pepper!

Sunil: Can't you see what the bell are you doing!?

Vinnie started to stop and his eyes widened as he saw Pepper in terrible pain with her face covered in blood.

Vinnie: Oh my god...!

Blythe came up to Vinnie.

Blythe: Vinnie...what the bell is wrong with you!? Are you freakin crazy!? You nearly killed Pepper and now she's bleeding all because of you! *cries with tears* This is not the Vinnie I know! You can't control it, can you!? You can't control it! You just can't! *runs away and sobs* MRS TWOMBLY! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO PEPPER! COME OUICKLY!

As Blythe came to get Mrs Twombly for help, Russell and Sunil left Vinnie with some mad faces and rushed out to help the painly-injured Pepper, leaving Vinnie all alone with tears on his face.

Vinnie: What have I done!?

* * *

**Oh my god! That was the most horrible ending I made for this chapter! I felt real bad for Pepper though, either though she did throw away Vinnie's love shrine and she should't had done it after all the title for this chapter does also say ''Pepper's Pain''. Anyway, the next chapter will be more shocking and with more violence than you think from Vinnie! Chapter Three will come like the next day tomorrow so be ready! Just follow,favorite or review this story if you like! Good-bye everyone :D!**


	3. Chapter Three: Hatred

**I'm back! Sorry I took too long! Marah and Kapri from Power Rangers will appear as Pepper's owners and yes they can understand the pets! so anyway,Enjoy :D!**

* * *

** Chapter Three: Hatred**

At Marah and Kapri's apartment, the two sisters were watching their favorite show on tv until they heard a phone ringing and Marah answered it.

Marah: Hello? Oh, hey Blythe! What's up!? What about Pepper...What?...So she's...

Marah couldn't believed what she heard as she froze and dropped the telephone as Kapri was confused.

Kapri: Uh Marah? What's wrong?

Marah: *sadly* Sis...we have to go to the pet shop!

* * *

Zoe was walking with her owner, John and Clarissa's daughter, Cloe as she heard Cloe's cellphone ringing as Cloe answered.

Cloe: Hello? Blythe, what's hanging! What? oh okay.

Cloe then gives the phone to Zoe.

Zoe: *worried* Cloe dear, is something wrong?

Cloe: Its for you Zoe.

Zoe: *on the phone* Blythe, what's wrong?...What...

Zoe then faints as Cloe was shocked by this.

Cloe: Zoe! What should we do!?

Zoe: We should go now!

* * *

Vinnie sat by himself at the dumbwaiter as he was sad at what he just did.

Vinnie: What the bell have I done!? I'm not that freakin insane and I didn't mean to hurt Pepper! I'm not that insane...I'm just not.

Someone then opened the door and it was Blythe.

Blythe: Vinnie, can I talk to you?

Vinnie: Sure.

Blythe: Why did you do that to Pepper!? I mean she didn't mean to throw your love shrine of Zoe away! She just want to help Zoe with her love shrine of Digby!

Vinnie: *angrily* Mention that name again and I'll crack your neck!

Blyhte: Ahhh! Vinnie, you have to control this or you'll keep hurting the pets at the pet shop!

Vinnie: I can't Blythe!

Blythe: But why!?

Vinnie: Because... *mad anime face* **HE'S UP TO NO GOOD!**

Blythe was shocked by this as she was confused.

Blythe: What?

Vinnie started to burst into tears as his face is covered by it.

Vinnie: I just said it, Okay!? I don't know if he's bad or not but I'm just jealous.

Vinnie then stopped crying.

Vinnie: Is...is Pepper okay?

Blythe: She's at the animal hospital. I called Marxlene about what happened and she's coming over.

Vinnie: Alright.

Vinnie then came off the dumbwaiter and went out of the day camp area with Blythe. As he walked out of the door, he saw the pets glaring at him.

Vinnie: *shocked* Guys I-

Penny-Ling: *angrily* Yeah, we know what happened.

Russell: *angrily* Thanks to your jealousy, you nearly killed Pepper!

Sunil: *angrily sobbing* I liked her because of you! And now she's gone, I'm not your friend anymore you monster!

Vinnie: Sunil, please!

Sunil: *angrily sobbing* Please yourself! Good bye...forever!

Sunil burst into tears and cries as Russell comforts him and Penny-Ling angrily slaps Vinnie in the face for hurting Pepper. Vinnie was angered by this as he attacked Penny Ling and lays her back on the floor and tries to strangle her. Until someone calls him.

?: Vinnie, stop!

Vinnie looked to his horror as Marxlene saws him and carried him up from Penny-Ling.

Russell: Penny-Ling! Are you okay!?

Penny-Ling: Yeah, I'm fine.

Marxlene: Vinnie, are you crazy!

Blythe: Its just his jealousy, Marxlene!

Marxlene: *confused anime face with sweat drop* What!?

Blythe: You see, I noticed that Vinnie is jealous of Digby. Whenever he starts to get jealous, he keeps hurting the pets!

Marxlene: So that's why Pepper got hurt! Its because he's jealous! Vinnie why didn't you tell me!?

Vinnie: I forgot to tell you! I'm sorry Marx!

Marxlene: Its okay Vinnie! I know you didn't mean to hurt Pepper. Why don't we go to the animal hospital to see Pepper?

Vinnie: You really mean it?

Blythe: Of course! If Mrs Twombly doesn't I can call the pet's owner so I can take them to the hospital!

Minka: And we'll give her some 'Get Well' cards!

Vinnie: Well, let's go then!

* * *

At the animal hospital, the gang were waiting at the animal hospital, carrying 'Get Well' cards and flowers.

A nurse calls them and they walked into the hallways and went into Pepper's room where Marah,Kapri and Cloe are in, waiting for Pepper to be awake.

Marah and Kapri: *angrily pointing at Vinnie* You!

Vinnie: Woah! Easy!

Marah: Oh please! We already know what you did! You almost killed my pet and its all because of you!

Kapri: Now Marah, we know that he injured Pepper but he didn't mean to do it! Please Vinnie say that you didn't mean to do it!

Vinnie: I really didn't mean to kill Pepper, Mars! Its just that I was jealous of Digby and whenever I get jealous of him, I nearly hurt someone!

Cloe: And that's what this is all about!? But why?

Vinnie: Its beacause...*sighs* I don't wan't to say it.

Cloe: Okay...we understand.

Pepper is then heard mumbling as everyone came up to her.

Marah: Pepper! Are you okay!?

Pepper: I'm fine. *looks at Vinnie* Vinnie?

Vinnie: Yeah, Pepper?

Pepper: Why did you hurt me?

Vinnie: Its because I'm...

If Vinnie tells Pepper about his crush on Zoe, then Pepper will keep talking about it to Zoe.

Vinnie: I'm...I'm jealous of Digby.

Pepper: Why are you jealous of him?

Vinnie: I don't want to talk about it.

Pepper: Its okay. I understand.

Vinnie: About Me and Zoe?

Pepper: Yes.

Vinnie: Promise not to tell Zoe.

Pepper: I promise not to tell.

Vinnie smiled as jumped off of Pepper's bed and went for the door.

Vinnie: All be right back.I'm going to find Zoe.

Cloe: That's easy! She's outside, waiting for Pepper.

Vinnie smiled at Cloe and went out. As he walked out, Vinnie was shocked to see Zoe next to him wearing a light blue jeans jacket with a light yellow shirt under it and wearing a light blue skirt. She was laying on the wall with her arms crossed and angrily staring at the floor.

Zoe: Hello, Vinnie...

Vinnie: *nervously* Uh...Hi Zoe.

Zoe:...I heard about what happened to you and Pepper...

Vinnie: *nervously* Yeah, I know.

Zoe:...And you almost killed her...*angry anime face* YOU SON OF A WITCH!

Zoe angrily came up to Vinnie and slapped him in the face as hard as she can as Vinnie fell to the floor and the gang opened the door to see Vinnie laying unconscious.

Marxlene: Vinnie! Are you okay!?

Vinnie: I'm fine!

Zoe: Why would you do that to Pepper!?

Vinnie got off of Marxlene and came to Zoe.

Vinnie: Its because I...ITS BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS OF HIM, OKAY!? WHENEVER I GET JEALOUS OF HIM, I NEARLY HURT SOMEONE!

Zoe: Give me one reason why your jealous of him!

Vinnie: Its because I think he's up to no good!

Zoe: What?

The others were in confusion as Vinnie said that out loud.

Vinnie: I just don't know, okay!

Zoe: Well I think that Digby isn't up to no good because I trust him! But you...I don't think I trust you anymore. Goodbye Vinnie!

Vinnie: Zoe, wait! Zoe!

Zoe bursts into tears and cries as Cloe catches up to her.

Cloe: I'll see you all tomorrow! Zoe, please come back!

Vinnie puts his knees down and puts his hands on the floor as tears came from his eyes and into his face and Marxlene comforts him.

Marxlene: Its okay Vinnie.

Vinnie: Zoe!

* * *

**Oh, that was so sad! I felt bad for Vinnie when he was being hated and slapped in the face by Zoe and she doesn't trust him anymore! But however, Vinnie may be right about Digby. And about Cloe, she is my OC for my story and Marah and Kapri are Pepper's owners until her real owner comes to the LPS! And almost forgot! There's only one month left until Life With Vinnie premiere! Stay tuned for Chapter Four: The Truth About Digby! Good bye everyone :D! **


	4. Chapter Four: The Truth About Digby

**HouseCity101 here and I'm finally doing Chapter Four of Always Him! Sorry I didn't upload the chapter yet! I did a few summer things ya know! Anyways, its finally here!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LPS,Kingdom Hearts OR Power Rangers! They belong to their respective owners! **

******Enjoy the chapter :D!**

* * *

When they got home from the animal hospital, Marxlene and Vinnie were sitting down on Marxlene's bed, being sad about what happened.

Marxlene: I can't believe Zoe won't believe you anymore.

Vinnie: Yeah. I gotta go!

Vinnie hopped of of Marxlene's bed and went into the exit.

Marxlene: Where are you going?

Vinnie: I'm going out for some fresh air.

Marxlene: Will you be okay?

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Its okay! I learned a few punches you know!

Marxlene: *smiling* Okay! Be back! And don't let Larxlene catch you! Dinner is starting soon!

Vinnie: *smiling* Right!

Vinnie closed the door and easily escaped from the giant mail slot as he went out to the dark. He was walking around the sidewalk, thinking about what happened to him and Zoe.

Flashbacks

Zoe: Hello, Vinnie...

Vinnie: *nervously* Uh...Hi Zoe.

Zoe:...I heard about what happened to you and Pepper...

Vinnie: *nervously* Yeah, I know.

Zoe:...And you almost killed her...*angry anime face* YOU SON OF A WITCH!

Marxlene: Vinnie! Are you okay!?

Vinnie: I'm fine!

Zoe: Well I think that Digby isn't up to no good because I trust him! But you...I don't think I trust you anymore. Goodbye Vinnie!

Marxlene: Its okay Vinnie.

Vinnie: Zoe!

End Flashbacks

Vinnie: Zoe...

Vinnie got that out of his head as he continued walking. Suddenly, he heard male voices coming from the alley.

Voice 1: So what about your girlfriend?

Voice 2: Well, she's all cheery.

Voice 1: What does she do? Sing?

Voice 2: Yeah! She sings like a screaming whale! *laughing with T-Bone*

Vinnie came in and hide as he look up to see a male dog along with another one, who had his face covered from his dark red jacket.

Vinnie: *whispering* What the huh?

Vinnie followed the two dogs as they stop at a small bar, which is titled The Great Dog Bar.

Vinnie: *whispering* The Great Dog Bar?

Vinnie then see the two dogs entering the bar with a security dog with a headphone communicator strapped to his head.

Security dog: T-Bone and Big D! Welcome back, tonight! Enjoy the bar!

T-Bone: Thank you! Lets go in!

As the two dogs got in, Vinnie decided to go in but he looked at a warning sign.

Vinnie: "No Other Animals Allowed"!? How insulting! Now how the bell am I supposed to get in!?

Vinnie looked to see an abandoned brown dog costume and its eye holes were out and he smiles.

Vinnie: I think I know how to get in!

Vinnie quickly put on the costume as it perfectly fitted him. He then ran into the security guard.

Vinnie: Hello, tonight!

Security dog: Wait a minute! Are you really a dog or not!? Because if you aren't, I'll-!

Vinnie: No really! I am a dog, okay! See!

The security dog looked at him and he believes Vinnie.

Security dog: *smiling* Oh! Sorry about that! I thought you weren't a dog! You can come in!

Vinnie: Uh, thanks!

As Vinnie got in, the security dog seriously talked to someone on his communicator.

Security dog: Yeah, there's this new dog here and he says he's not a pet...yeah...so you want me to keep an eye on him along with the other dogs?...Okay!

* * *

When he got in the bar, Vinnie was amazed to see a lot of dogs in here, like it was crowded! He sees a few dogs chatting, two dogs on stage doing poetry and some dogs on the bar countertops, sitting on the bar stool. Vinnie then sees the hooded dog there, drinking some water and eating a few dog biscuits. Aware to the male gecko, some male dogs in black tuxedos and wearing black sunglasses with headset communicators on there heads where watching him from behind. Vinnie sees them and while they weren't looking at him, Vinnie had the chance to take a picture of the hooded dog. He snapshot the picture of him from his MG phone and saved it. Vinnie then proceeded to sit next to the hooded dog. The hooded dog then looked at him.

Hooded dog: Hey! What's up!?

Vinnie: *nervously* Well-uh...I'm good! I'm good.

Hooded dog: Cool! What's your name?

Vinnie: *nervously* Its um...Vinnie?

Hooded dog: Vinnie? That's a cool name! One of my girlfriends's friends name is Vinnie. He has those dances of his. But seriously! There kinda lame! *laughing*

Vinnie: *angrily* I'm gonna kick your bass if you say that again!

Hooded dog: You said something?

Vinnie: Wha? Uh no. No. Uh, what's your name anyways?

Hooded dog: What? Oh yeah! My name is a secret. But you can call me Big D!

Vinnie: Big D huh? Well "Big D", I see everyone here knows you huh?

Hooded dog: Yep. Everyone is my friend here!

Vinnie: I see. *thinking* _That name "Big D" sounds familiar. I wonder..._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Marxlene's house...

Marxlene: What's taking him so long!?

Larxene: Well you made him go out for some fresh air! I'm sure he's partying out somewhere!

Marxlene: I hope not.

The doorbell rang.

Marxlene: Come in!

As Marxlene opened the door, she was shocked to see Blythe and Cloe along with Vinnie's fangirls, Marah and Kapri.

Blythe: Is Vinnie here!?

Marxlene: *confused* Uh no. Why did you asked? And what are you guys doing here!?

Marah: Vinnie's in freakin' danger!

Marxlene and Larxene: What the huh!?

Kapri: She's right! Vinnie's in terrible danger! Tell them Blythe!

Blythe: When I asked my dad's permission to go out, I saw Vinnie going into that bar called "The Great Dog Bar".

Marxlene: What the heck is that?

Blythe: Its a place where dogs hang out secretly from there owners. As I saw Vinnie get in from a disguise, I heard the security dog talking about him! Look!

Blythe showed them the video as they were amazed at what happened. The security dog said the same thing, but there was something else...

Security dog: So you're saying that it was the lizard?...*grins evily* Ohh...well he'll have a nice time for his last because the only color he's gonna see is red! *laughs evily*

Blythe then turns off her cellphone.

Marxlene: See the color red!? That's a phrase! Meaning that there gonna kill him! We have to save him!

Cloe: But that place is for dogs only! How are we suppose to get in?

Marah: We might as well have to wait until Vinnie's attack comes on.

Blythe: Well we have no time left. Let's go!

As all of the girls leave, Larxene said something.

Larxene: But wait! What about the dinner!?

Marxlene: When we come back, we'll eat!

Larxene: Fine then!

Blythe: Where getting closer!

Blythe rides Marxlene on her scooter, while the other girls ride there bikes.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Great Dog Bar, Vinnie and Big D where they where talking and drinking water. Suddenly, they heard music coming from the dance floor. Vinnie then proceeded to go to the dance floor, doing some dances without falling. As Big D sees him doing the dances, he is then whispering to one of those black suited security dogs. As Vinnie sees them talking, he quickly stopped dancing and ran off the floor until a dog bumps into him...puts his foot on the fake tail...and it rips off! It revealed the gecko as everyone was in shock! Big D then angrily sees him and took out his headset communicator and called someone.

Big D: Frank! This is Big D! Its the lizard! Send in the Black Suit Dogs!

Suddenly, multiple dogs in black suits with black sunglasses came into Vinnie, about to attack the green gecko. Vinnie was shocked to see them as he stared at the dance floor and is about to attack them.

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Let's dance!

Black suit dog: Wait what?

Vinnie got down, put two hands on the floor and starts to attack with his legs.

Vinnie: Wairudo kazaguruma meaning *starts to attack* WILD WINDMILL!

Vinnie kicked them left through right real fast like a windmill as they where all knocked out and killed!

Some of the Black Suit Dogs came up and saw what Vinnie had done.

Black suit dog: What the bell!?

Vinnie then wiped the blood of his mouth and his beloved red jacket as he stared angrily at them.

Vinnie: So you guys are called the Black Suit Dogs huh? More like the Black Suit Dimwits!

The Black Suit Dogs where in shock!

Black suit dog: That's it! Let's get him, guys!

As the Black Suit Dogs came to attack him, Vinnie sighs in for attack.

Vinnie: That's all you can do huh? Urutimojanpu meaning... Ultimo Jump!

As Vinnie jumped high in the sly, the dogs were amazed!

Black suit dog: Now way! That's impossible!

Another black suit dog: Big D said he was supposed to be dimwitted! But not like this!

As the girls got in, they see Vinnie high in the sky!

Blythe: Is that Vinnie?

Marxlene: *smiling* It is Vinnie!

Marah and Kapri: *amazed with sparking eyes anime style* Coool!

Vinnie: Fu~yūrī yasei no ken meaning *putting his fists in position* WILD FISTS OF FURY!

Vinnie rapidly punched the dogs really hard as they where all killed with blood spewing out!

Marah and Kapri: *amazed with sparking eyes anime style* SUPER! Vinnie You're So Coool!

As the dogs where all ready knocked out and killed, a few dogs where knocked out, vomiting blood.

Black suit dog: You rastard!

Vinnie stared at them and brushes his hair off with his hand.

Vinnie: Ah shut the bell up. Besides, I don't know who Big D is and when I find him, I'm gonna kick his bass.

Marah: *smiling* Psst! Vinnie! Over here!

Vinnie turned to see the owners by the window as he smiled in belief.

Vinnie: Guys!

He then ran to them.

Vinnie: What are you all doing here!?

Marxlene: Blythe watched you and warned us that something was wrong. So we came in to save you! However, *looking at the dead dogs* However, I thing you can handle this by yourself!

Marah and Kapri: *amazed with sparking eyes anime style* AWESOME! Vu~inī! Dono yō ni sorera no wafū no ugoki o manabimashita ka!?

Blythe and Cloe: *smiling* What does that mean?

Marah and Kapri: It means, AWESOME! Vinnie! How did you learn those Japanese style moves!?

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Well, I learned a few Japanese kung-fu moves myself and from some movies!

Marxlene: Its true! And with all those moves we saw, Vinnie is fully learned!

Blythe: *smiling* Then, Vinnie. Why didn't you tell me and the other pets about this!? Those moves where really cool!

Vinnie: Yeah, but I would like to keep it secret from the other pets until its time to reveal them! But Blythe, you won't tell anyone, right?

Blythe: *laughing* No. I promise!

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Well, this ends here! Lets go home now. Those dog biscuits where really disgusting!

?: I don't think so, Lizard Boy!

The gang look up to there horror to see Big D along with more members of the Black Suit Squad on top of the tall building.

Marxlene: Uh, Vinnie. Who are those guys?

Vinnie: They call themselves the Black Suit Squad! And I think there Big D's super security guards!

Big D: Yes! What a smart gecko you are! And yes, they are my super security guards! They are hundreds of stray dogs who work for me!

Vinnie: *scared* Th-Those d-dogs work f-for y-you!?

Big D: Of course! What do you think they are!? A bunch of dogs in silly black suits!? *laughing*

Vinnie: Shut the bell up! Now come here so I can kick you bass goodbye!

Big D: I don't even think so. Kill them all!

The Black Suit Dogs charge up to them until Vinnie starts to do a Japanese kung-fu move!

Vinnie: Ultimo Jump!

Vinnie jumped high in the sky as Marah and Kapri where amazed.

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Kikku to surasshu meaning Kick and Slash!

Vinnie rapidly moved his legs, creating blue slashes, killing some of the BSD.

The owners: COOOOOL!

As some of the Black Suits where knocked out, Big D sended in more from his headset communicator.

Big D: Sen in the shooters!

Suddenly, mutiple dogs from left to right on top of tall buildings, where holding on to helicopter guns as they begin firing and the gang run fast as they can to there vehicles. They got on to them as they ran off!

Vinnie, Marxlene, Marah, Kapri and Larxene: *shocked with eyes popping out anime style* AAAH! THE DOGS CAN FIRE GUNS!? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Vinnie: I think they where trained by Big D too hard!

Blythe and Cloe then see a few helicopters coming by as they were actually the BSD.

Blythe: Uh guys!

Cloe: We got a problem!

They look up to see the Black Suit Dogs on the helicopters along with them controlling the copters while the rest are starting to fire from the helicopter guns.

Vinnie: *angrily* You have got to be kidding me!

They them see a giant ramp and they are about to go on it.

Vinnie: Ramp!

The gang screamed as they went into the ramp and flew off from the giant moon.

Marah: *smiling* Wow! We just did an E.T. parody!

The gang then went back to the ground as the helicopters where still following and firing them!

Marah and Kapri: Vinnie! Do something!

Vinnie: Alright! Move back!

They moved back and Vinnie putted his fist in the air and aimed it at a helicopter as they where about to shoot him.

Black suit dog: Aim it at the gecko and fire!

They where about to shoot him as Vinnie started the attack.

Vinnie: Kaen hōsha-ki no ken meaning Flamethrower Fist!

Vinnie fired a very powerful flamethrower from his fist at the helicopter as it roasted the copter and the dogs as they were screaming to there death!

Black suit dog: Mayday! Mayday! Helicopter down! Helicopter dow-

The helicopter crashed and exploded as the others where in shock, except for Marah and Kapri, who where amazed at what Vinnie did.

Marah and Kapri: That was cool!

Marxlene: Its his own thing!

Blythe: Alright guys! They can't find us here!

They stopped in a big, empty, abandoned room.

Vinnie: I guess Big D can't find us now!

?: Its too late for that!

The then look to see Big D with a few of the Black Suit Dogs.

Vinnie: Man! Does this keep following our every move!?

Big D: Yes I do! Attack!

Vinnie: I don't think so! Torunēdopanchi meaning *sets up his fists* Tornado Punch!

Vinnie spins around like a tornado and punches them left to right as they where all knocked out, with blood coming out from them.

Marah and Kapri: Awesome twosome!

Big D: Impossible! How did you learned those moves!?

Vinnie: I learned kung-fu!

Big D: I see. Well then...why don't you fight me one on one?

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* You've been warned!

Vinnie charged in to Big D and and did a single punch to his face! Bus as he was punched, Big D hood come of...and he was revealed to everyone's horror...Digby!

Vinnie was in real shock now.

Vinnie: *shocked anime style* It was you!?

Vinnie remembered the two insults earlier from the dog.

Flashbacks

T-Bone: So what about your girlfriend?

Digby: Well, she's all cheery.

T-Bone: What does she do? Sing?

Digby: Yeah! She sings like a screaming whale!

End Flashbacks

Vinnie: *angry anime style* It was you who control those dogs...and...it was you...

Flashback

Digby: Vinnie? That's a cool name! One of my girlfriends's friends name is Vinnie. He has those dances of his. But seriously! There kinda lame! *laughing*

End Flashback

Vinnie: *angrily with angry face anime style* ...WHO MADE FUN OF ME AND ZOE!

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, where gonna stop here today! What you just saw was Vinnie's martial arts moves and Marah speaking out randomly that she and the others did a E.T. parody, which is true and I decided to add some comedy with the dogs wielding guns and controlling the helicopters! LOL! And it looks like that Big D was Dogby after all! The Great Dog Bar was set is an giant, abandoned bar somewhere in Downtown City! And how Digby owned the Black Suit Squad and other gadgets will be in the next chapter titled "Chapter Five: Secrets And Escaping!" I got all of the Japanese words from Google Translate because this story will be all anime themed! Well I'm gonna go now and I hope you like this chapter and the kung-fu scenes! Good-bye everyone :D!**


	5. Chapter Five: Secrets and Escaping

**HouseCity101 here and I'm surprised that 5 people reviewed this story and I would like to thank you all! I believe this story might be popular when I make this story more dramatic chapters but don't worry! There will be a happy ending! Now this chapter includes how Digby owned the Black Suit Dogs and all of that wild stuff, and then will go to the part where Vinnie tries to tell Zoe about Digby! I will try to make this chapter long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LPS, Characters from Kingdom Hearts and Power Rangers!**

**Enjoy the chapter and I hope you like it :D!**

* * *

The gang tremble in fear as they could not believe what just happened. Big D was actually Digby all along, but this isn't possible! Digby was supposed to be a normal dog with a normal owner in a normal life. Vinnie was right about Digby, but he didn't know about the dangerous stuff he have but the gang had to escape from there horrible tragedy. Vinnie was still mad, but his little angry face changed into a fearful face as Digby got up from the single punch Vinnie did. He was smiling manically at him and that made Vinnie scared.

Vinnie: *fearfully* This...this isn't possible! Digby...how the...who the...why? Why? *angrily* WHY!?

Vinnie angrily fired a Flamethrower Fist at Digby, but the handsome dog blocked it, making Vinnie more mad that before.

Marxlene: *scared and worried* No...no...NO! Vinnie get away from him! Who knows what will happen next!?

Blythe couldn't take it anymore.

Blythe: Vinnie please! Stop fighting him!

While Blythe was warning him, Vinnie still keep firing Flamethrower Fists at him, but Digby still keep dodging them.

Cloe: Stop mate! Something's not right!

Marah and Kapri: You're taking this the wrong way!

Vinnie: I...DON'T...CARE! Ultimo Jump!

Vinnie jumped high and sets his fists at Digby as the dog was surprised.

Kapri: What move is he gonna use now!?

Marah: I don't know! But I hope it can damage the enemy!

Vinnie: *angrily* Daburu kaen hōsha-ki no ken...DOUBLE FLAMETHROWER FIST!

Vinnie fired a giant blast of flamethrower from his two fists and it aimed at Digby! The blast was so powerful, Vinnie couldn't control the aim and it went into the sky as it melted the rooftops.

* * *

Somewhere in the other part of the city, Zoe is at her bed in her home, but she is not sleeping. She is thinking about what have happened to her and Vinnie and she felt terrible! If she didn't slapped his face or yelled at him for not being his friend anymore, then he must be sad right now! All Zoe could do is think.

Zoe: What...have I done. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings! Maybe tomorrow, I could tell him that I'm sorry and maybe he'll forgive me. But what if like-likes me for some reason?

Suddenly, Zoe heard a blazing noise and went to the window, only to see a gigantic flamethrower blast from that abandoned building, recognized Zoe something.

Zoe: That fire...its like a fiery heart of love! I can see it now! Its telling me that me and Vinnie have have the fiery heart of love! Oh!

Zoe happily went back to bed as she said the last words before gong to sleep.

Zoe: I guess I do...love him.

* * *

As Vinnie finally turned off the attack, all he could see is the burned rooftops and sealings in the shape of an hole and the owners that weren't burned where okay. All of them went to see if Digby was dead, but to there horror...he was still alive! Vinnie and the others could not believe there eyes that the male dog was still alive from the fire! Dogs can die from fire, but not like this.

Vinnie: *scared* No...way! You're supposed to be dead! That's not even...possible! How the bell did you do that!?

Digby: Simple.

Digby showed them all that he's wearing a fire-proof armor suit. That's why he didn't get killed by Vinnie's attack. Vinnie and the others where shocked to see this. Vinnie could do whatever it takes to destroy that armor and finish the dog off.

Vinnie: I...I gotta destroy that armor! Even if it takes it!

Digby: *laughing* Aw please! How can you destroy my armor!? Its very strong you see!? When I saw you using that Flamethrower Fist attack of yours, I know that I had to put on the armor because I know that you where going to use that huge attack on me. Who's the smart one now!? *laughing evily*

Vinnie: Shut the bell up...

Vinnie was about to charge an attack on Digby by setting up a fist.

Vinnie: ...shut the bell up...

Digby was still laughing and everyone was in shock of what was going to happen.

Marxlene: What's going on!?

Marah and Kapri: He's gonna use an attack on Digby!

Vinnie: *angrily* ...SHUT THE BELL UP!

Digby: WHAT!?

Vinnie: *angrily* Ultimo Jump!

Vinnie jumped up as Digby was is shock.

Digby: *scared* Oh no.

Vinnie: Urutorasoriddopanchi...

Digby: AAAAH! Wait stop! Stop!

Vinnie: *angrily* Ultra Solid Punch!

Vinnie punched real hard on Digby's armor as it was shattered into pieces and everyone was cheering for him.

Marxlene: Yeah!

Blythe: You did it, Vinnie!

Cloe: You took him down real hard, mate!

Larxene: That's my pet!

Marah and Kapri: That...was...AWESOME!

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* I did it did I?

Suddenly, something bad happened. Digby was woken up and everyone stopped smiling. Digby got up and called the Black Suit Dogs from his headset communicator.

Digby: This is the boss! Send in more of them! Now!

Then, more of the Black Suit Dogs came in from the helicopters and using there claws, sharp teeth and weapons to try and make sure that they didn't move yet. However, the BSD didn't attack them as yet.

Vinnie: No way! How the bell did they get here!?

Digby: The entrance and the giant hole you made.

Vinnie and the others look at the giant hole Vinnie made from his Double Flamethrower Fist when he couldn't control it.

Vinnie: *angrily* Alright, Digby! What the bell is going on!? Tell us where you get all of these dogs from or I'll kick your bass!

Marxlene: *angrily* Vinnie's right! All of us want to know what's going on!

Larxene: *angrily* We demand the truth!

Blythe: *angrily* Where did you get the BSD!?

Cloe: *angrily* And where did you get all of the gadgets and weapons!?

Marah and Kapri: *angrily anime style* Either speak up or beat up!

Digby had no choice but to tell the truth.

Digby: Alright...Fine, I'll tell the truth.

Vinnie and the others listen to what Digby is saying.

* * *

It all started when my female owner raised me as a puppy and she named me as my true name, Digby. My owner was very rich and she has a job of creating robots. One day, when I was with her in her lab, she was creating the ultimate robot, the Black Suit Dog. It was just a simple robotic dog, wearing a black tuxedo and a pair of black sunglasses. When my owner was testing on it, it was perfectly fine, until it went out of control! The robot controlled a gun and killed my owner! I went up to her and she said my final words to me...

Digby's owner: Take care of the lab for me. And I want you to be g...

She didn't finish the last word as she had died and the robot had killed itself with the gun when it loses control. After my owner's death and funeral, I have to live my owner's legacy that way I will continue making robots.

Vinnie: But how come we see her sometime?

Everyone: Yeah!

I created a robot version of herself by using her blood type. She talks, walks and acts like her completely. However, making sure people don't know that she has come back from the dead, I had to shut the robot down and make it like a servant to me. I didn't know what to do at that time, so I decided to make more of the Black Suit Dogs by using the first one my owner created and reprogramming it. I was able to use a cloning machine to make hundreds of the Black Suit Dogs. I trained them, teach them to speak our language and teach them how to shoot guns.

Vinnie: *scared* What!? So...those dogs...where robots...the entire time? Why didn't you tell us in the first place!?

Marxlene: *scared* No...way!

I didn't want you all to know that they where robots, so I had to lie about them.

* * *

Digby: Now, with the Black Suit Dogs in my control, I have decided to use them to take over Downtown City and the rest of the world! That way, people will learn not to treat dogs cruel forever! *laughing evily*

Vinnie: *scared* Oh my god.

Marxlene: *scared* This can't be happening...It can't!

Blythe: *scared and speechless* No...

Cloe: *scared* Tell me that I'm dreaming!

Larxlene: *scared* He has got to be kidding me! He's crazy!

Marah and Kapri: *scared* We don't want to be enslaved by robotic dogs!

Vinnie and the others couldn't believe what he just said. That people will learn not to treat dogs cruel by letting the Black Suit Dogs taking over there homes! Vinnie was enraged by this! He cannot let Digby and those evil robotic dogs invade the world!

Vinnie: *angrily* NO! I'm not letting you do it! I know how people don't deserve to treat dogs like there a piece of crap, but they will not be treated by this!

Marxlene: Vinnie's right! *angrily* Where not gonna let the Black Suit Squad rule the world right guys!?

Larxlene, Cloe and Blythe: Yeah!

Marah and Kapri: *angry anime style* Vinnie rules! Digby drools!

Digby: *angrily grows* GRRRR!

Vinnie: *embarrassed with sweatdrop anime style* Uh...that you Marah and Kapri?

Marah and Kapri: *cheering anime style* Don't mention it, Vinnie!

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* But wait when I tell Zoe about this, she will break you up for good!

Vinnie pulled out his MG phone and tries to take a picture of Digby as Big D with the BSD. But as he was about to take a picture of him, Digby stops him by letting the Black Suits attack him.

Digby: Stop him, now!

Vinnie was about to get attacked, so he quickly taked a picture of a Black suit dog, put the phone in his red jacket pocket and started fighing.

Vinnie: Wild Windmill!

Vinnie completely used the attack on the Black Suits to make sure they didn't hit him. Some of the BSD where charging at Blythe and Cloe, so Vinnie used a new move.

Vinnie: *eyes starting to go yellow* Furasshuaizu meaning...

Black suit dog: What!?

Marah and Kapri: *eyes sparkling anime style* Wow!

Vinnie: *sing-song voice and smiling* Flash Eyes!

Vinnie's Flash Eyes technique where able to shine away the robotic dogs as Blythe and Cloe where happily in relief. Two of them where charging at Marah and Kapri.

Marah: *smiling fiercely* Hey sis! You know what that means!?

Kapri: *smiling fiercely* Yeah sis! I know what you mean!

The two dogs see Marah carrying a pot of honey while they see Kapri also carrying a pot but filled with pink blossom petals.

Two black suit dogs: What the bell!?

Marah and Kapri: Hanīburossamureindoroppu meaning...!

The two sisters jump up and are about to do a special attack.

Two black suit dogs: WHAT!?

Marah: Honey...!

Kapri: Blossom...!

Marah and Kapri: *smiling* ...Rainfall Drop!

Marah and Kapri fired raindrops of honey and blossom petals as they where sticking to the dogs. However, the two dog's circuits where starting to sort out since they where robots anyways.

Black suit dog: *speaking techno* Our circuits are shor-ting ououout!

Another black suit dog: *speaking techno* The honey is too stickyyyy!

Marah and Kapri: *smiling* Now Vinnie!

Two black suit dogs: AAAAAH!

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Flamethrower Fist!

Vinnie fired a Flamethrower Fist at the dogs as they where screaming and melting in agony! Digby had saw this and sended more of them on Marxlene.

Digby: Get the pink-haired one! She's the gecko's owner!

Marxlene: I don't think so! *smiling fiercely* Hey, Vinnie!

Vinnie then comes up to Marxlene.

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Yeah, Marxlene!

Marxlene: *smiling fiercely* I think its time we pull out our final attack!

Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Yeah!

Digby: What is going on!?

Marxlene and Vinnie ran back and started the attack.

Marxlene and Vinnie: *smiling fiercely* Sūpāpātīpanchi meaning...

Digby: STOP THEM! Wait! Are they aiming at-ME!?

Marxlene and Vinnie: Super...Party...

Digby: NOOOOOO!

Marxlee and Vinnie: *smiling fiercely*...CANNON!

Marxlene and Vinnie did an amazing punch, and they knocked Digby out in the gut! Digby fell down along with the other dogs, who where defeated by the rest of the owners.

Marah and Kapri: *sparking eyes anime style* AWESOME! Marxlene and Vinnie are COOOL!

Marxlene and Vinnie did a victory pose as they finally defeated Digby. But until they would celebrate for there last, they where shocked to there horror that Digby is still alive. He sended more of the Black Suit Dogs to come. All of the Black Suit Dogs came in and holded on to Marxlene and the others. Vinnie wasn't being holed by them, he was surrounded by them.

Vinnie: What!? No!

Marxlene; Vinnie! Help!

Everyone: Please Vinnie! What's going on here!?

Digby: *laughing evily* Awww! The owner wants the little gecko to save them! Too bad for that! *laughing evily*

Vinnie: Let them go, Digby! They don't deserve to be treated like this!

Digby: You and you're friends aren't going anywhere! I noticed that you're going to tell Zoe about this so now...I going to tell Zoe all about you're special martial arts!

Vinnie was shocked to hear this! If Digby tells Zoe and the others about Vinnie's special martial arts, they might be shocked, worried or even mad!

Vinnie: *scared and angry* No! You can't do this! I'm not supposed to tell them about this, not you!

Digby: *smiling evily* Oh yes I can! But hey! I could even tell Zoe about the insults I said so I can tell her that "you" said that! That way, Zoe could love me more! And you're life can be ruined forever! That's phase one!

Vinnie started to get mad at this.

Digby: Phase two: I will create and army of the Black Suit Dogs to take over Downtown City and try to turn Zoe into a part dog-part robot and make her one of my...servants!

Vinnie was getting even more angrier.

Digby: And phase three: Take over the world and enslave the human race! *laughing evily*

Vinnie: Stop it...

Digby was still laughing.

Vinnie: ...Stop it...

Digby then continued laughing along with few of the BSD.

Vinnie: *angrily* THAT'S IT! SHUT THE BELL UP!

Digby and the owners where shocked at what had happened. Vinnie furiously punched two of the guards out and sets his fist on the floor.

Digby: What's this?

The owners: Oh no!

Marah and Kapri: *scared anime style* He's gonna do an attack!

Vinnie: *angrily* Jishin ken...EARTHQUAKE FIST!

Vinnie slammed his fist on the floor and it created a huge earthquake wave as the whole building started to collapse! While the BSD weren't holding them anymore, thanks to the earthquake, the owners went away with Vinnie to there bikes and try to exit!

Blythe: We need to go now and go faster! The whole building might kill us!

Suddenly, a giant piece from the falling building was about to fall on them.

Marxlene and Vinnie: RUN!

As the owners ran off, the whole building has collapsed. The building crashed so hard, it might have killed Digby and the rest of the Black Suit Dogs.

Marxlene: That was scary!

Vinnie: I know!

Cloe: At least you got us out!

Marah: Yeah! That earthquake power of yours was pretty cool!

Kapri: Yeah!

Larxene: Amazing!

Blythe: Well, it was a good plan to let us escape!

Marxlene: Wow, Vinnie! If you haven't learned those moves, we would all get killed already!

Vinnie: Yeah! Lets get you guys home! We don't want your parents to get worried and all!

Blythe: Oh yeah! I forgot all about my dad! He must be worried by now!

Cloe: I didn't forget about my parents!

Kapri: Don't worry about our parents.

Marah: We just sneaked out, so we have nothing to worry about!

Vinnie: *smiling* Alright! Let's go home now!

As the gang happily rode off, multiple shadows where watching them as they all walked away.

* * *

The next day, Marxlene and Vinnie happily returned to the pet shop. Marxlene was wearing a purple jacket with white linings on it with a light blue v-neck t-shirt with a female skull on it and a dark blue skirt with a white belt on the outside and blue tights under it. She is also wearing light blue sneakers with white socks. Vinnie was wearing his signature red jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. As they walked in the day camp area, they couldn't believe there eyes. What they see was actually Pepper with no bruises or bandages!

Marxlene and Vinnie: Pepper!

The pets: Vinnie!

The pets happily hugged Vinnie in relief! They thought that there best friend would never return.

Vinnie: I'm so happy to see you guys again! And Pepper! You're all fine!

Pepper: Yeah, it only took one night! And now, I'm better!

Vinnie: Listen. I'm very sorry I nearly killed you.

Pepper: I forgive you, Vin!

Pepper was so trustworthy, she filled up the whole room with roses.

Sunil: Oh! That is the sweet smell of roses I am loving so!

Marxlene: You're telling me, dude!

Suddenly, the owners appear as they all came to Marxlene.

Vypra: Marxlene! Marah and Kapri gave us some pictures of Vinnie learning those kung-fu moves! They where awesome!

Nadira: How did he learned them!

Xion: I think I know those moves before. I think they where called "Ancient Kung-Fu".

The pets: You learned that kung-fu!?

Vinnie then turned to Marah and Kapri.

Vinnie: Marah! Kapri!

Marah: What!? Where sorry okay!? We couldn't help it!

Kapri: Yeah and besides! All of the moves where awesome and we took every photo of it!

Vinnie: Yeah, but that's not-

?: They look amazing!

Vinnie heard that voice coming from Zoe, who was happily amazed at Vinnie's kung-fu skills.

Vinnie: Oh, hey Zoe. I know! You won't believe me again and I-

Zoe: Actually, Vinnie, we...we have a change of plans.

Vinnie: What the huh?

Zoe then showed him a picture on the newspaper as Vinnie eyes wide open. It was the picture of the Double Flamethrower Fist attack that went up to the sky. Vinnie doesn't want Zoe to know that he was the one who made it so he made a lie.

Vinnie: *nervously* Uh, what is that?

Zoe: I don't know. Last night, I watched it coming from a building and it was going to the sky and I realized that it must be the fiery light of...love!

When Zoe said that last word, Vinnie started to blush mad.

Vinnie: *blushing* So you mean!?

Zoe: Yes! It means that where made for each other!

Zoe happily hugged Vinnie as everyone awed, except for Xion.

Xion: *annoyed* Ah! Please! Like that would happen!

Marah: I just knew they would be made for each other!

As Zoe stopped hugging Vinnie, he was in shock.

Vinnie: Wait! What about Digby? What if he knows about this?

Zoe: Oh don't worry! I'll tell Digby when he comes here!

Vinnie: *nervously* Oh yeah! Great.

Vinnie remembered when they escaped from the collapsing building last night. And it turns out, Digby and the rest of the Black Suit Dogs didn't make it out alive and they must be dead! Vinnie should tell her about Digby, the Black Suit Dogs and the plans for invading the world until he and the others could not believe who they saw...it was Digby! He along with the BSD must have escaped after all. The owners who where there last night including Blythe, started to get scared while the pets where confused at them. The rest of the owners where scared too as it was known that Marah and Kapri also told them what happen as they believe the sisters.

Zoe: *happily* Digby!

Vinnie and the owners: DIGBY!?

Marah and Kapri: *scared and shocked anime style* DIGBY!? WHAT THE BELL!?

Zoe: Wow, Digby! You came in just in time!

Vinnie: *angry* What are you doing here!?

Digby: What? Why did you said that?

Marxlene: *angry* Don't play on us, Digby!

Cloe: *angry* We know what you did, mate!

Blythe: *angry* You used the Black Suit Dogs to attack us

Kapri: They where robots!

Marah: And they mastered guns, ride helicopters and they work for Digby!

Sunil: *scared* There robots!?

Marah: Of course they are! At first we thought they where stray dogs!

Russell: Whoa! Whoa! Robots? Dogs firing guns and controlling helicopters!? That has to be the most ridiculous things I have ever heard!

Vypra: But Russell, they where telling the truth!

Nadira: Yeah! Just think about it!

Sushi-Ling: Sushi believe them too, but Sushi don't know who to believe.

Xion: And I don't know if those "Black Suit Dogs" are real but I'll still trust Lizard Lips's allies.

Zoe: *confused* I don't know what's going on but Vinnie must know from yesterday. Vinnie can you tell me what happened last night?

Vinnie: Well, you see Zoe, I followed this dog, Big D to some bar for dogs where other animals aren't allowed so I dressed up as a dog to get in. Later on, my costume was ripped out and I was caught! As all of the dogs where leaving, Big D called out the Black Suit Dogs and I have to use my Ancient Kung-Fu moves to stop them.

Marah: Which all of them where awesome!

Vinnie: Yeah! Anyway, after I defeated them, Marxlene and the others founded me until Big D appeared along with the BSD and while we where trying to get away, the Black Suit Dogs tried to kill us with there guns! And then, they controlled there helicopters and used the helicopter guns to kill us. After we lost them and went into a large, abandoned building, Big D was there and he challenged me to a fight one on one so I easily punched him in the face until his hood come off and was actually Digby!

Marxlene: He made an insult about you saying that you sing like a screaming whale!

Zoe: *He said, what!?

Digby: Well uh, oh.

Vinnie: Exactly! So Digby told us that his owner was one a robot builder, until her robot experiments killed her when it used a gun and also killed itself when it went out of control. Digby decided to continue his owner's legacy my making more robots and creating a robot clone of his owner, but he decided to make her a servant to make sure people don't know that she was back from the dead. So now, Digby plans to use the Black Suit Dog robot to make more Black Suit Dogs that way he can take over Downtown City and the world! And that's what had happened. And we have all of the proof on my phone!

Digby decided to retreat.

Digby: Well! Would you look at the time! I'm sorry to say this, but I gotta go home now! Good-bye!

Digby tried to make it into the exit, but Marxlene stopped him.

Marxlene: You ain't going anywhere!

Digby tried to make it to the hole that leads to the sweets shop, but is blocked by the rest of the pets.

Pepper: Sorry, bucko! But this is reserved for us only!

Russell: Not for villains only!

The pets: Yeah!

Digby then tried to make it to the doggie door, but is already stopped by the owners.

Xion: Not this time, Digby!

Marah and Kapri: Now you have nowhere else to go!

Digby: Fine! Its true! Its all true! Show it to them already!

Vinnie: Here it is, Zoe!

Zoe was amazed when she saw the picture of Digby as "Big D" and a Black Suit Dog holding a gun. Zoe didn't know what to say as she was mad at...Digby!

Zoe: *angry* So this whole time, you have planned an army of robots to destroy the world and insult me in front of your friend!? Well that's it then, Digby! We are through!

Digby: You can't do this to me! I'm your boyfriend!

Zoe: Oh yes I can! Vinnie is my true love, now! Not you! *happily* Come on, Vinnie! Let's go!

Vinnie: *happily* Right!

As everyone left, Digby was standing alone, sneaking out his headset communicator and called someone.

Digby: This is Digby. They know the secret. Mark my warning. We will start the kidnapping later.

To be continued...

* * *

**Wow! Zoe finally listens to Vinnie! Zoe x Vinnie forever :D! Anyway, I hope I made this chapter longer because my other chapters where kinda short. But I want you to review this for me on what you like about it, favorite parts and more! And since this story is starting to get popular, I would like some artwork for this story if you want to do it! Now I'm off now! I have a big Independence Day celebration tonight at Long Beach with my family so I hope you give me more reviews for this story so I can make the chapters more dramatic and more longer! Good-bye everyone and happy Independence Day :D!**


	6. Chapter Six: Kidnapped By Digby

**HouseCity101 here and I would like to thank the people who have followed this story! Although, since this is starting to get popular, I would like some artwork for this story if I would like. Anyway, this is Chapter Six and this chapter will have a sad ending. But no, this is not the final chapter! Also, Zoe and Vinnie will have there first date together, Marah and Kapri comes along too, just to see Vinnie kiss Zoe and a Digby clashes in with the Black Suit Dogs and kidnapped Zoe! But don't worry! Digby is really gonna get his tail kicked be Vinnie later on :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LPS, Kingdom Hearts and Power Rangers! OCs belong to me!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

After dealing with Digby and his shocking plans, Zoe felt happy with Vinnie, now his true boyfriend and Vinnie just seemed happy about it too. Later on, Digby was later picked up by his disguised robotic owner. The gang where worried on what Digby will do next and hope that he won't start the "Robot Dog Invasion" on the whole town. But for now, they just happily forget about it and moved on to what they where doing. Meanwhile, Marah and Kapri where drawing Vinnie using his Ancient Kung-Fu moves anime style.

Marah: Oh! I just love Vinnie in his kung-fu moves!

Kapri: Yeah! They're just awesome!

Vinnie: Yeah, but I can't believe you guys blurted out my secret kung-fu moves.

Marah: Oops! Sorry again!

Zoe: Um, Vinnie.

Vinnie turned to Zoe, who was blushing shyly.

Vinnie: Yeah, Zo?

Zoe: *blushing* I was just wondering, about the "Black Suit Dogs" incident, what if we...

Vinnie: We?

Zoe: *blushing* ...we go on...a date?

Marah and Kapri stopped on what they where doing and turned to see them, secretly hiding there happiness from each other.

Vinnie: *blushing* Well...okay! Marxlene, is that okay with you?

Marxlene: Sure! I might as well come along too!

Cloe: I'll come too! Just to make sure Zoe doesn't get into any danger because you know my parents love Zoe.

Vinnie: Cloe, it will be all fine! Because, if anyone comes near you, Marxlene or Zoe, lead the kung-fu solution to me!

Cloe: *giggling* Okay, since I saw what happened, I guess I could let you help out.

Marah: *eyes sparkling anime style* Ooh! Can we come too? Like in, have fun with you guys?

Kapri: She's just saying that, because she wants to see you and Zoe kiss.

Marah: *angry* No!

Vinnie: Look, Mars. If you wan't to do it, I'm okay with that! As long as it gets too creepy. Like last time.

*Flashback*

We see Vinnie writing on his journal until Marah came in.

Marah: Wow! Are you writing something about you and Zoe today!? So sweet!

Vinnie: Marah.

At another time, Vinnie is seen writing some lyrics for his own song until Marah came in again.

Marah: Ooh! Are you writing a love song!? Who's the song for!? Zoe!?

Vinnie: Marah!

Then later, we see Vinnie drawing a perfect picture of Zoe until Marah came in again.

Marah: Aww! Are you drawing a picture of Zoe!? Can I add it to my Fanbook page?

Vinnie: *screaming* MARAH!

*End Flashback*

Vinnie: Now you see why you don't want our date to become creepy, Marah?

Marah: *sad* I know...Vinnie. I'll see you all later.

Marah walked away sadly with her two puffed hair balls puffed down.

Kapri: Vinnie! Don't make Marah fell bad! See just wants to make you feel happy! Just let her be happy! Please?

Vinnie looked at Marah, who is about to exit.

Vinnie: Oh crap, no! Marah, wait! Look. I know I said all of this to you, but I didn't wanted you to fell bad! I just...want you not to embarrass me. Will you please accept that?

Marah: And what?

Vinnie: *happy* I'll make you see me and Zoe kiss!

Marah began to smile again as her large puff balls began to puff bake up. Marah then hugged Vinnie so tight, that he didn't get hurt from.

Marah: Oh thank you, Vinnie! You are the coolest best friend, ever!

Vinnie: *smiles* I know, Marah...I know.

Marxlene: Well, I guess we should go back home now. Larxene's waiting for us. But before we go...Vinnie did you find out where you and Zoe are going tonight?

Zoe: *happy* Where are we going tonight, Vinnie!?

Vinnie: Its a surprise!

Zoe: Oh great! I'll see you, tonight!

Zoe hugged Vinnie as he hugged him too and Vinnie and Marxlene did a farewell to everyone, including Mrs Twombly as they went back home. However, someone was watching them from under the sewers as its eyes where flashing red. The mysterious thing was revealed to be a Black Suit Dog as he ran off into the sewers and went back to where he came from.

* * *

Somewhere outside the city, we see a giant, black cyberpunk mansion, that resembles a giant city, which is far away from the city. And who owns the huge mansion was none other than the villainous Digby. He was looking at the city view in his giant flat balcony with no roof or railings. He then walked back into his giant bedroom from his window doors.

Digby: I can't believe that freakin' lizard revealed my big secret to Zoe. Now she's going to hate now or forever.

Suddenly, Digby's robotic owner came into his bedroom, wearing a maid outfit and holding a dog bowl full of dog food on a tray.

Digby's owner: *speaking techno* Digby, you're lunch is ready.

Digby: Thank you, my dear owner.

Digby's owner put the food on the floor as Digby started eating it. The robotic owner then left the bedroom and after Digby was done later on, he went into the lab, where all of the Black Suit Dogs where made. A black suit dog then came to him.

Black suit dog: Sir, some of the men are ready for the mission. When will we start?

Digby: When the date starts.

Digby then continued walking into the lab and stared at the robot dogs for a moment, bringing him back to the time his owner was killed and told him to continue her legacy, but there was the last word that she didn't finish and it starts with a G. Could it be greatness? Generosity? Genesis? Grapes? That G could be anything Digby wants to know about but still, he was evil and no matter how they are, his evil plan for the Robot Dog Invasion will begin soon. No matter what it takes! But still, Digby and some of the BSD are still on to there great mission, to kidnap someone who was supposed to be with Digby. Digby went back into reality and then approached his army for the great mission.

Digby: Men, it is time our mission starts. And that mission will begin tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Marxlene's house, Marxlene was helping Vinnie getting ready for his date with Zoe.

Marxlene: Okay! Let me see you!

As he got out, Vinnie was wearing a white tuxedo with a pinned rose to it, a black tie, black pants and black shoes.

Vinnie: So, how do I look?

Marxlene: *happy* You look great, Vinnie! Hey guys! Come look at Vinnie!

Cloe, Larxene, Marah and Kapri came in to look at Vinnie. They where all amazed at Vinnie's outfit.

Cloe: You look great, mate!

Larxene: You look pretty good!

Marah and Kapri: Zoe is going to love you like this!

Vinnie: Thanks guys!

Zoe: *from outside* Okay! I'm ready to go!

Cloe: I think its time for your date, mate.

Marxlene: Um, Vinnie, are you sure you can calm down?

Vinnie: Don't worry, Marx. And besides, you are coming with me!

Marxlene: *laughing* Okay.

The girls took Vinnie outside where Zoe is at.

Zoe: Hey, Vinnie!

Vinnie: Hi Z...o...e.

Vinnie was madly blushing at Zoe and her stylish outfit. She was wearing a magenta-pink dress with dark pink shoes on the back and wears dark pink gloves on the front.

Vinnie: Wow Zoe! You look...great!

Zoe: So do you!

They where both staring while blushing until it was time to go.

Cloe: Okay guys! Let's go!

The gang where going except for Larxene, who have to make dinner for her family members, waved goodbye for now until they come back for there date. Vinnie and Zoe where being carried by there owners. However, they where holding hands in a happy way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Digby's giant mansion city, Digby was waiting for the right time to set off for the mission. Then, a Black Suit Dog came out from the sewer entrance and came to Digby.

Black suit dog: Digby, I have spotted them, again. They are somehow heading into a restaurant or something. I believe we should start now.

Digby: Yes we will. Black Suit Dogs, roll out!

Digby and the BSD proceeded to enter the helicopter with a special one for Digby to go on as they went out of the mansion city and and head straight into the Downtown City.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang where still going to Vinnie's "surprise" for his date with Zoe.

Zoe: So Vinnie, where is the surprise where going?

Vinnie: Where here!

Vinnie showed them a fancy restaurant for pets and humans.

Zoe: *happily* Oh! Oh, Vinnie! This place is amazing! But who did reservations?

Marxlene: Oh, that was me! I helped him with that since they couldn't understand him speaking. *nervously laughs*

Zoe: Well, lets go in then!

Vinnie: Come on, guys!

Marxlene: Oh no! I almost forgot! Larxene is making dinner tonight! I can't eat here! I'm having dinner at my house! If I don't want to eat here, I might get kicked out! what am I going to do?

Cloe: Call Larxene and tell her that you have to eat here or you'll get kicked out. But don't worry! My parents to me to this place once before I have Zoe and Gail. Its really good and its a five-star restaurant!

Marxlene: Well...okay. I'll just eat here then. Like I have no other choice.

Marah: I wonder if they have any dessert that also has honey in it.

Kapri: *facepalms and smiles* Ai yai yai!

* * *

Meanwhile, Digby and the Black Suit Dogs where still finding the location for the mission.

Digby: Keep searching for it. They could be here somewhere.

Black suit dog: Master, would you like something for dinner?

Digby: Yes of course. I would like to have some simple meat-flavored dog kibble with a glass of lemonade and a good dog biscuit. Will it be here of back in the mansion?

Black suit dog: Only in the mansion, sir.

Digby: Well give me a dog biscuit for now because I'm starting to get hungry.

Black suit dog: Of course, sir. Will give it to you right away.

As the black suit dog left for a dog biscuit, Digby began to figure about the last unfinished word that his owner said to him before her death. It was confusing Digby so much, he can't even figure it out!

Digby: That G word. It could be something. Anything. I want to know what it is, but its two hard to figure it out.

Black suit dog: Your biscuit, sir.

Digby: Thank you.

Suddenly, the BSD driver have finally founded the location for the mission.

Black suit dog: Sir! We have founded the location!

Digby: Where are they at?

Black suit dog: They are at a Great Pet Restaurant, sir. The people and there pets both go in the restaurant.

Digby: Fair enough. Where landing in five minutes. Let me put on my tuxedo before we go.

As Digby was putting on his black tuxedo, the helicopters where landing to the restaurant sooner or later.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Great Pet Restaurant, the gang where meeted by a waitress.

Waitress: Hi there! My name is Anna! Can I help you with something?

Marxlene: Yes! Where here for a table for our two pets here and four for us, please.

Anna: Great! Follow me, please.

Anna showed the gang there table, including a special table for Zoe and Vinnie.

Anna: So what do you want for tonight?

Marxlene: Will have...the supreme pizza!

Anna: What size?

Marxlene: Large. What do you guys want?

While Zoe and Vinnie where barking and crittering, Anna started to get confused.

Anna: Oh. You can understand them?

Marxlene: *nervously* Um...yeah?

Anna: *laughing* Well that's good! Sometimes, I heard people saying that they understand there pets! Now, what do this little couple want?

Zoe and Vinnie blushed at the moment.

Cloe: Zoe will have the kibble!

Marxlene: And Vinnie will have the squashed flies salad with garlic and cheese croutons and ranch dressing!

Anna: Any drinks for you girls?

Marxlene: Yes. You girls want some drinks?

Marah: All have a Dr Mepper.

Kapri: All have the Soca Cola.

Cloe: I will have a Sepsi.

Marxlene: And I will have the Soca Cola too.

Anna: Excellent classics! And what will the little pet couple have?

Vinnie: Tell her will have some lemonade please.

Marxlene: They'll have two lemonades please.

Anna: Alright! They'll be here soon!

When Anna left, Marxlene slid down her chair in disappointment.

Marxlene: *dazed anime style* Why did I have to say that I can understand my pets! Oh boy!

Cloe: Its okay! At least she understands.

Marxlene: *happy* Yeah! I guess you're right!

* * *

Meanwhile in the other part of town, Digby and the Black Suit Dogs where almost to the restaurant. Digby looked at the restaurant and smiled evily at it, but quickly stopped smiling.

Digby: Wait. Are you sure this is the place?

Black suit dogs: Yes indeed, sir.

Digby: Good. But if we want to get in, we have to place the bomb on the roof. Put out the bomb and make it land on the roof!

The BSD throwed out the pen-like bomb when it was placed onto the roof while it was flashing red.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, after there dinner was done, the gang all shared a red velvet cheesecake together, including Zoe and Vinnie. Marah had her slice with sugar-free honey on the top.

Marah: Mmm! This red velvet cheesecake does taste good with sugar-free honey!

Kapri: I'm glad you like it!

Cloe: This is the most perfect dessert ever!

Marxlene: Yeah! I make this number one cake ever!

Zoe: This is the best dinner and dessert ever! I love you!

Zoe kissed Vinnie in the cheek as Vinnie blushed.

Vinnie: *blushing* Uh, yeah! I love you too, Zoe.

Marah: *eyes sparking anime style* Zoe X Vinnie rules! Best day ever! What could possibly go wrong!?

Suddenly, an explosion had destroyed the roof from the building as Digby and his henchman in there helicopters came coming down from the parachutes.

Vinnie: *angrily* Oh no! You have got to be ducking kidding me!

The Black Suit Dogs started aiming there guns at the people and there pets as they all try to escape.

Man: What are those things!? Dogs!?

Woman: They can wield guns! Everybody run!

Digby then came down from his parachute seat as he commanded the Black Suit Dogs to capture Zoe!

Digby: Capture her! And make sure she doesn't get away!

Vinnie: Marxlene, get you're friends outta here! I'll go and save Zoe myself!

Cloe: No! Wait, mate!

Marxlene: Come on, guys! We have to go, now!

Vinnie charged into the Black Suit Dogs and shielded Zoe.

Zoe: Vinnie, what are you doing!?

Vinnie: Don't worry! I got this!

Black suit dog: Alright guys, knock him out and get to the dog lady!

Vinnie: I don't think so! Flamethrower Fist!

Vinnie fired a Flamethrower Fist at the BSD as they where melted with there metal.

Zoe: How can you fire that thing without getting in pain?

Vinnie: Its a long story.

Zoe: Wait a minute. That fire blast is familiar! You fired the blast last night!?

Vinnie: Of course! But actually, it was from my two fists! While I was fighting those guys, I couldn't control it! But that's not important right now! Right now, we have to get away from those rastards!

Zoe: There's the exit!

As Vinnie and Zoe where almost to the exit, Digby punched Vinnie in the face as he dropped Zoe. Zoe then woke up and saw what happened.

Zoe: Vinnie!

Vinnie got up and saw Digby as he was angry at him.

Vinnie: *angry* You son of a witch!

Vinnie tried to fight Digby, but he was starting to get stronger. Digby throwed out a few strong punches at Vinnie's face and throwed out a great strong one on his gut. Vinnie throwed up blood on the floor and tried to get back up, but Digby holded on to his head tight. Marxlene and the others watched in horror as Vinnie did a little damage to his neck when he used his hands and tilted his neck, causing his to scream in horror and falls on the floor in pain. Vinnie painfully watched Digby spitted on his face and went to get Zoe.

Digby: *smiling evily* Lets go, boys! Our mission is complete. *turns to Vinnie* Stupid lizard.

Zoe: *in tears* Vinnie, no! VINNIE!

Vinnie: *painfully* Digby, you ducking rastard...

Vinnie watched as Digby bringed in Zoe to his helicopter. Vinnie painfully closed his eyes and the world went to black.

* * *

**Vinnie just got knocked out and Digby has gotten away with Zoe! This is certainly a bad ending for this chapter :(! But don't worry! Vinnie will still be alive in the next chapter and he will devise a plan by teaming up with Marxlene, her friends, Blythe and the pets to save Zoe and stop Digby's evil plan by using the Black Suit Dogs into taking over the world! Now, I would really like some artwork for this! If any of you like this story, you can make some artwork based on this. Now this I'm tired, I have to go so good-bye everyone :D!**


End file.
